A recent development in surfboard technology is the attachment of a motor to a hydrofoil surfboard. The hydrofoil motor is typically an electric motor mounted close to the hydrofoil. The hydrofoil elevates the board clear of the water when under power from the motor, which reduces drag and provides high speed travel over the water.
The hydrofoil motor is positioned at a lower end of a mast while an upper end of the mast is bolted to an underside of the board. A housing is fixed into a top side of the board to accommodate batteries. External wires connect to the batteries and circuitry within the housing. The wires pass through a hole in the board and internally down the mast in order to connect to the electric motor.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.